Being Mrs Bella Black
by mimigene97
Summary: "Hi." I said, kissing his nose.    "Hey," He said, squeezing me in a tight hug.    "I missed you." I said.


Bella Black

It was midnight, and I awoke to Jacob getting up.

"Jake? Do you have to go to work?" I asked.

"Ya, sorry to wake you. I love you. Well, I have to go," He said, kissing my forehead. I feel back asleep, wishing that he hadn't become a firefighter, leaving in the middle of the night, or staying at the station, and not even coming home. It's going to be hard, with the baby coming in a matter of weeks. When I woke up around 8, the next morning, I made myself some coffee and turned on the t.v. I was watching the local news, which surprisingly did really well in the small town of Forks, when I saw something alarming.

"Local firefighter dies in fire at the Braksee Inn this morning around 7:30 a.m. Body yet to be identified." the t.v. announcer said. I was in shock, what if it was Jake? I called the station's family number.

"Hello, Jared speaking." Jared answered, he sounded sad.

"Jared, umm, is Jake okay?" I asked.

"Yes, he's just a little torn up now, one of the guys ya know, well, ya… do you wanna talk to him?" Jared asked.

"Yes… thanks." I said, feeling relief.

"Bells?" Jacob said.

"Jake, I'm so glad your okay. I was so scared. How are you feeling?" I asked.

"I'm fine, sweetheart, I'm on my way home. I miss you." He said.

"Okay. I miss you too. Love you." I said.

"Bye," He said.

"bye." I said, hanging up the phone. I waited for Jake to get home. When he finally did, I ran to his car, and right to his arms.

"Hi." I said, kissing his nose.

"Hey," He said, squeezing me in a tight hug.

"I missed you." I said.

"I missed you too, do you want to go do something today?" He asked.

"If you want to, sure." I said.

"Okay, let me quick change." He said, as we walked to the house. We walked upstairs, and we both got ready to go out. We walked to the car, and Jake pulled out of our driveway.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"Somewhere." He said, smiling.

"Seriously, you aren't gonna tell me?" I laughed.

"Nope. He said.

We drove to a small building on Jake's home reservation, La Push.

"What are we doing here?" I asked.

"You'll see." He took my hand, as we walked in. Inside, we walked down a dark hallway, into a room, Inside the room was all Jacob's friends.

"Bella, I have some news, and you need to hear it." Jacob said.

"Oh." I said, becoming worried. I sat down, across from Sam Uley, with Jacob next to me, holding my hand.

"Bella, all of the men here, are, well, we have a special family gene, and well, we're werewolves." Sam said.

"Werewolves? Really?" I said, getting a little bit mad, at the lack of seriousness.

"Bella, it's true." Jacob said. Surprisingly, I believed him.

"How?" I asked.

"Vampires triggered the genes to activate." Jacob said.

"Vampires? Like blood drinking, and coffins, and that kind of stuff?" I asked.

"Blood drinking, yes, coffin's no. But Bella, you can't tell anyone. And we have to protect everyone." Jacob said.

"From vampires? Isn't that dangerous?" I asked him.

"For human's it is… not for us. We're made to do the job." Jacob said. I cringed, this could not be good.

"Okay. So do you like, morph with the moon?" I asked.

"No, that's a myth. We choose when to phase" Jacob laughed.

"Oh." I said, feeling faint, and I knew my face went pale.

"Bella. Lets go home." Jacob said. He could see that this was unsettling in my stomach.

"Okay," I said, still feeling faint. I fell into a deep sleep. When I awoke, it took me a while to realize that I had been dreaming. I awoke, with Jacob gone, and a note on his pillow. It said,

"Bell's, had to work… sorry. Be back soon. You already know this though, you woke up in the middle of the night, when I left, you looked pretty out of it. -Jacob."

I was relieved, it was all just a dream. Jacob wasn't a werewolf, or anything foolish like that. After all, I'd always been a crazy dreamer. Later that day, I went to the local hospital, because it was the time of the month that I gave blood. The nurse, Nancy, greeted me,

"Hello, Bella. We hired on a new doctor, you'll be seeing him today." Nancy said.

"Oh, all right." I said. I suppose Dr. Solberg was getting rather old now, and needed some help. When it was my turn to go in, I was surprised to see an angelic looking man, ready to take my blood.

"Hello. I'm Dr. Cullen." He said.

"Hi, I'm Bella." I said. He smiled.

"Have you given blood before?" He asked.

"Yes, but I wear this nose plug," I said, holding my plug up, "because the smell of blood makes me nauseous."

"Humans cannot smell blood." He said.

"I can. It smells like metal, rusty metal." I said.

"Hmmm. That's rather interesting." Dr. Cullen said.

I felt like an idiot.

"Okay, on the count of 10... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10." He said, sticking the needle in my arm. I cringed. Finally, it was over.

"Thank you, Bella. You may go now." He said, smiling.

"Bye." I said. I waved to Nancy on my way out, and she said,

"He's a cutie, aint ee?" she said.

"Sure is…" I said, leaving. When I was in the car, my cell phone rang. I answered it, "Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, it's me… just checking in…" Jacob said.

"Oh, hi… want to meet for lunch?" I asked.

"I can't, sorry. I already took lunch break." He said.

"Oh, okay. See you tonight then?" I asked.

"Definitely." He said, as an alarm rang in the backround, "Oh, I have to go, see you at home honey. Love you, bye." He hung up.

I drove to the local mall. I need a shopping trip. I hated to shop before I was pregnant, but now, I shopped for stuff all the time. I went into the mall, and saw a store that I had never been in. _Classical Records._ I went in. I was looking at some records and tapes of Bach, when I felt a sharp pain in my abdomen. I cried out. One of the customers ran to me… He looked angelic, just like Dr. Cullen. But even more. He was gorgeous.

"When's your due date, mam?" He asked.

"Next week, Tuesday." I said.

"I'll take you to the hospital. My father works their." He said. "Just breath in and out." I did exactly what he said. At the hospital, I was having very bad contractions. I was very well taken care of, by Dr. Cullen, and his son, Edward, who was not really his son, but his adopted son, who still lived with him. Edward was studying to be a doctor, so he was allowed to help. I begged Edward to call Jacob. And he did. Jacob appeared, in a matter of minutes, in my hospital room.

"Bella, how are you honey?" Jacob asked.

"I'm fine…" I said. 30 minutes later, it was time for the baby to come out. I was over taken with pain, so I was put to sleep for the birth. When I woke up, Everything was quiet. I looked to see Jacob, in a chair next to me, looking impatient.

"Jacob?" I asked.

"Bella, they said that they had something important to tell us, together. I'll go get them." He said.

"Okay" I said. Jacob went, and returned with Dr. Cullen. No Edward.

"Bella, Jacob, I am sorry to tell you this, but your baby, passed away, right after her birth." Dr. Cullen said. I was in shock. I started bawling. Jacob held me, as I cried. "Doctor, how did she die? I mean, why?" I asked.

"She wasn't breathing, and her lungs weren't working correctly." He said.

"Was it my fault? What did I do wrong during my pregnancy?" I asked.

"Bella, it wasn't your fault. This could happen to any baby." Dr. Cullen said. When I was finally released, Jacob and I went to his car, and sat in the parking lot.

"I'm so sorry Bella." He said.

"Me too." I said, starting to cry again.

"Lets go home." He said.

We drove home, and he held my hand the hole way. A few weeks passed, and I had not left the house. I was very sad, all the time. While Jacob was at work one day, the phone rang.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hello, Mrs. Black, this is Edward Cullen, Dr. Cullen's son." He said.

"Oh, of course. Hello." I said.

"Hi, I was wondering if you were okay? My father told me what happened." He said.

"Oh… yes, I suppose I'm alright. Thank you." I said.

"Would you like to meet me for lunch?" Edward asked.

"Uh, sure. Where?" I asked.

"The Golden Buffet sound good?" He asked.

"Yes, what time?" I asked.

"1 okay?" He asked.

"Sounds great. See you there?" I said.

"Yes, good bye." He said.

"Bye." I said, hanging up.

I glanced at my watch. 12:45. Better get going. I drove to the Golden Buffet. Inside, I saw Edward waiting for me.

"Hello." I said.

"Hello. Please, sit." He said, gesturing towards the table.

"Thanks." I said.

The waitress came over, and directed us to the buffet tables.

"Thank you." I told her. I grabbed some salad, and sat back down. Edward returned back empty handed.

"You're not going to eat?" I asked.

"I'm allergic to… uh, peanut oil." He said.

"Oh, we should have gone somewhere else… I'm sorry. Do you want to go?" I asked.

"No, no… I'm not very hungry anyways." He replied.

"Oh." I said. I ate my salad, and then got ready to leave.

"I really should be going." I said.

"Really? Would you have time for me to show you something?" He asked.

"Uh, sure. I have to make dinner for Jacob tonight." I said.

"It won't take that long." He said.

"All right." I said. I walked to the counter to pay for my meal, but Edward wouldn't let me pay. He insisted on paying for it himself. We got out to the parking lot, and Edward had me come in his car with him. We drove a few minutes in silence then,

" What I am going to show you, may alarm you." He said.

"What? Alarm me? How? Where are you taking me?" I asked.

"You'll see." He smiled. We pulled off to the side of the road, and Edward got out. He opened my door, and took my hand.

"Get on my back." He said.

"What?" I said. "Why?"

"Please just do it." He said.

With a sigh, I climbed on to his back. What was I thinking, coming here, with Edward. I barely even knew him, and now I was climbing on his back, about to go into the forest.

"Hold on tight." He said, and ran, at what seemed like light speed.

He ran up the side of the mountain, that we were next too. How could he do that? It seemed impossible. He stopped a few seconds later, and we were at the top of the mountain.

"How is this possible?" I gasped.

"That's why I took you here, to explain it to you." He said.

"Why? You don't even know me. Why me?" I asked.

"Because you're my singer." He said.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Bella, I'm a vampire. My family and I, we only feed on animal blood. We aren't like regular vampires. A singer is someone who's blood appeals to a vampire in extreme senses. True love." Edward said.

"I'm married." I said.

"I know, we can figure this out soon." He said, carrying me back down the mountain. He took me back to the buffet. I drove back home, and cooked dinner. I called my best friend, Jasmine.

"Jasmine speaking?" she answered her phone.

"Jasmine, it's Bella. How are you?" I asked.

"Good, how are YOU? You've gone through so much lately." She said.

"I'm fine. Do you want to come down for a visit. I could use a distraction." I asked.

"Of course! I can't wait… I can be down tomorrow!" She squealed.

"Thanks! See you then…" I said.

"Bye Bella." Jasmine said.

"Bye," I said to the already dead line.


End file.
